The Ninth Origin!
by Golden Alpha Kitsune
Summary: In the Realm of the Higher Plane:- where Gods, Goddesses and Deities dwell; there is an unspoken law... to earn the favour of one, you must give one hundred in return. One lesser deity committed himself to ten millenia of service and humility... and decided to chose the sealing of the Kyubi as the perfect time to cash in all of his favours! AU/Dual-Kekkei/Small Harem/Not godlike!


**_Hey everyone! GAKitsune is BACK!_**

 ** _I'm sorry it's taken so long to be able to do anything but I've been working on some new stuff for you like I've said! Things are still rough and everything is still unsettled since I'm not sure if I'll have enough money to keep this place so we'll see. But nevertheless, I've got the next chapter for SAO:AC ready, just needs formatting; plus am in the progress of writing chapter sixteen of ETK! So I'm starting to get there~_**

 ** _Also... after a lot of thinking and contemplation and also discussion: I will be dropping my Naruto: Legend Reborn fic. Simply because I can't settle on a concept for it so I'm cutting my losses there and I'll be discarding it for good. If someone would like to adopt it from me, then by all means do so; just let me know you're doing it~_**

 ** _Lastly: I will be trying and writing something completely new for the Naruto subcategory and it's an idea of something I've had for the longest time right now but I know it's something not usually done but we'll see how the first chapter goes~ (but for now, until I get my laptop back, it's not happening!)_**

 ** _So, apologies for the lack of formatting on this little thing as I'll be updating it tomorrow at the library buuuuut... here's the little excerpt I have for this new idea in my head: The Ninth Origin~ (Formerly Naruto: Unleashed!)_**

* * *

 ** _==Prologue: The Intervention==_**

* * *

 _'Everything begins. Everything ends. None can escape these two fundamental laws. Even those bestowed the curse of immortality cannot truly live forever. In the end, everything that once existed will cease to be. Gods. Goddesses. Deities. Demons. Devils. Spirits. Time. Space. All to be consumed by The Void. Reduced to nothing. Yet the very same deities believe themselves exempt from the inevitable end to all? Too ingrained in their ways of foolishness, sloth and greed; the selfsame 'gods' force their will upon others. For amusement? For entertainment? To cure a temporary case of boredom for this eternal curse we call immortality?'_

A quill paused.

 _'I suppose that, in their own ignorance; there are blessings to be found. While their pride would deem them unworthy of those below their authority or ranking; the one true sting to their pride is their pride itself. Namely, the weight and integrity of their pride. That I would undertake a decamillenia of unending and unrelenting punishment by the same 'gods' I served... all for the sake that I would find comfort; that I would find freedom from this cursed paradise that has been made and filled by beings who defile the same title we all represent.'_

Deep breaths. Composure...

 _'Many have called me foolish. Many have ridiculed me. Many have questioned my beliefs. Many have shamed me in private and public, both. Yet through it all; I smiled. I smiled at the ignorant masses and at their foolhardiness. That they would consider themselves above the worth and authority of the Origin; a septet of beings who governs all in existence and non-existence; The God, who Governs. The Goddess who Bestows. The Deity who Seeks. The Demon who Guards. The Devil who Balances. The Oracle who Sees. The Void which Consumes. No one above any other. All seven in perfect unity and purpose. All... disappointed by the creations they made.'_

Droplets of tears staining the page.

 _'How they must ache! How they cry in seldom silence for their children to have fallen so far! How their hearts yearn for their redemption but know that punishment must first be dealt. How the vastness prevents them from their young... prevents their longing of interaction and their selfish desire to be with their children; yet sacrifice their own needs for the needs of all. A cursed existence and a painful responsibility that destroys all.'_

A quill paused once more.

 _'I dare not seek the selfsame curse that drove them to this state. To their position. To their prison. To their hell. If anything? I wish them nothing more than to be free. Foolish as a notion is:- I truly would give up my entire existence for their freedom. That they may be broken from their curse and that they may be granted the reward of their hard labor. Though it will one day pass, it will not be until the last breath is drawn and all will cease to be. Even the Origin themselves will fall. I would have died a long time before; or the fates be kind, I stand with them in their final moments? My wish and their desires may be fulfilled...'_

Deepest sapphire gaze out at the dying sun as the sky is painted a cacophony of reds, oranges, purples and blues.

 _'To think that I would succeed in my endeavor! To think that I would still remain here after my self-induced torture. My sentence. My punishment. To be reduced to the playthings of the pigs that sully our name for the sake of recompense that no amount of money could ever hope to obtain. 'A Hundred Given for One Received'; and even now I have lost count how much I have given for the sake of their prides! That after even a decamillenia of service; I would finally sit here through it all and know that it has been worth every single second. And through it all? I truly see without clouded judgement the truth which so many claim to seek; both by gods and mortals, alike.'_

A true smile as the quill moves one final time.

 _'Anyone can ask you the question on what the most powerful force could be. The weapon forged in tempered fires? The force created from substance? That which seeks nothing and is nothing? You may be right in all those things; but there is a weapon that exists that leaves no traces. Whose existence is as fleeting as a zephyr in a raging storm. A mere teardrop in the vastness of the ocean. Yet of all the weapons to exist? This weapon wounds with no recovery. This damages that which cannot be damaged by other means. A weapon gripped by all that exist. A weapon that can turn brothers against sisters. Husbands against wives. Turn mortality against immortality. To shatter balance into chaos...'_

 _'Those most powerful weapon... are words, themselves. None can invoke courage or instill worth. None can show love and blessing. None can destroy peace and bring about war. None can wound the very soul. None could destroy the very existence of one who uses it against them so callously. None are more destructive or more powerful... than the words that remain spoken or not. It is truly... the most dangerous weapon of all.'_

Gently blowing on the ink to quicken the drying, the figure soon closes the leather-bound book and gazes upon its still figure. A tome altered by the fabric of reality to look like a simple leather-bound diary. A diary containing over three million, six-hundred and seventy-five thousand pages; each and every one filled of thoughts, feelings, emotions, curses, agonies, fears, weakness... ten thousand years. It would not just be words written within its pages; it is a soul bound within a book as a testament of his change. His clarity. His freedom.

 _His greatest achievement._

A soft knock sounded throughout the room, breaking him out of his emotion-induced trance as he stretched his aching body before glancing back towards the setting sunset. He mused ironically, that he would be used to the damn chair that remained with him these past ten millennia and still is as painful as the day he had first sat on it. Nevertheless, there would be no real use to it anymore but he would never get rid of it. It would be a reminder of all he endured.

"It's open."

A figure tentatively stepped into the room from behind him, earning the attention of the room's former sole-occupant as a familiar figure stepped into view. If perfect beauty could be personified into a shape, then there would be no doubt in his mind that the figure in front of him; long and ever-flowing cascading hair of the purest white framing a face of a deeply tanned face, a stark contrast to the two jeweled rubies that seemed to be crafted for the sole role of being the eyes that have seen so much. The rest of her frame was hidden behind a veil of cloth undamaged and undiluted by anything and flowed with as much grace as the owner would emit, despite the colour being of a special kind of black that could still reflect the brightness of her being.

 **"I was right in assuming I could find you here, my Child."** she softly spoke; her face bestowing a kindness that very few would see from this woman. The usually smoldering rubies dimmed down to a gentle shimmer that drew all towards them. **"To think that you would remain as strong as you were before your... _sentence_."**

"I dare say the same myself. But I am still so touched you would show such concern over a lowly being as I." he replied, a soft and bitter smile on his face. While he knew it would irk her for his depreciating comment, he still believed it to be true nonetheless. Much like he guessed, a frown marred her features as her eyes sharpened slightly in response.

 **"You know too well I do not like that tone to be used against yourself."** she chided before her eyes lost their edge and dulled considerably as she strode over to him. **"Though... I would have very ended up the same if it were me who walked through the steps you've taken."**

"You know that wouldn't be true, Mother. Everyone worships you with reverence and wouldn't dare to invoke your wrath. Plus you are of more import I could e'er aspire, or wish, to be..." he replied, hiding his gaze from her and down to the marbled floor which betrayed its state as it remained warm to the touch. She frowned once more at his self-dismissal as she moved over to him and reached for the book that rested upon the table he sat at.

 **"I believe that we should stop there with the unnecessary depreciation, don't you think so?"** she smiled knowingly, both knowing that it wasn't a suggestion but an order from the Goddess of the Seven Origins. **"While you are adamant about your view upon yourself... not everyone shares the sentiment that the rest of my foolhardy children share. Even The Void was surprised and impressed with your resolve in this matter."** she playfully grinned as she bopped his nose with the book before gazing deeply at the brown leather casing, as if expecting something to happen. **"I can sense your essence poured into this book. Even. Not one page that doesn't hold a fragment of you within its depths..."** she awed as her thumb teased the cover, almost tempting her to delve within its pages and occupy herself with the story of the man in front of her.

"If you truly wish to read it, I wouldn't stop you from doing so." he smiled a little more truthfully as his tired sapphire orbs met her ruby. Both held a conversation that lasted a matter of a second before both sprouted grins on their faces, prompting her to smack him over the head with his own book before placing it between her breasts and disappearing from view. "How many?" he asked, genuinely curious as he had forgotten his tally.

She paused for a moment as she turned her back to him and glanced over her shoulder at her favorite child. While not hers by birth, she knew that from everyone that dwelled in her domain... he was the one who remain unclouded and the sharp mind hidden behind his sapphire orbs was something of more beauty than she could ever claim. Similar hair to her own, but his was much more straighter as he had wrapped it into a tail with the selfsame red ribbon she had gotten for him around eight thousand years ago as a gift. Currently foregoing a shirt, she admired his frame and the aura he gave off; one of humility and resolve... one of wisdom and understanding... one of an inner strength and fire that could not be quelled or drenched...

He had a soul that would not yield to anyone or anything. Her, nor the Origin included. Yet she knew without a doubt, that his loyalty would be to her and her alone. His dearest Mother. The other Origins knew this but they accepted this and they did not think any less of him for it for good reason.

She smiled as her rubied eyes gained their shimmering brilliance once more as a mischievous glint appeared within. **"The same as the years of your sentence, I do believe. Use them wisely, my Child. If I know you as well as I claim to do... then your treasure awaits you right this instant."** she winked as she left him to his own devices and made plans to read the memoirs of her true Son. Should she have stayed in place, she would have seen the widening of his eyes as his face contorted into one of unexpected shock before settling into a determined smile that had his eyes shone with a luminescent glow as he faded from view.

* * *

 ** _==Prologue End==_**


End file.
